


We'll Steady Your Hand When You're Losing Your Grip

by kitten_michael



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bath Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 20:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14144238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitten_michael/pseuds/kitten_michael
Summary: Calum has a bad day, so Luke and Y/N spend the evening helping him relax





	We'll Steady Your Hand When You're Losing Your Grip

**Author's Note:**

> More Cake and the reader! This is part three and it does take place after the first one(sorry if the timeline is confusing to anyone lol) but this has become a favorite of mine! I combined a couple requests for the idea for this one, I hope y'all like it! Requests can be sent to my writing blog: djsstrangerwritings.tumblr.com

Calum was having a shit day. There was no better way to put it than that. He wished for nothing more than to be at home snuggled with his two favorite people, but instead he was at work surrounded by judgey, pretentious assholes. Ever since the people he worked with had found out he was dating you and Luke they almost never ceased to stop teasing him about it. They were like high school bullies on steroids and it made Calum miserable to go to work. There wasn't much he could do though besides put up with it or quit, and this job paid too well for him to quit.

Cal went to the cafe in the building for lunch since you hadn't had time to pack him one that morning. That was something he loved about you, you loved packing him and Luke lunches. It was just one of those cute things you did without a second thought and it melted his heart. He kept his head down as he entered the cafe avoiding the looks from other people and he was a quiet person from the get-go but he was practically mute as he grabs a sandwich, some chips and a soda before finding a small table near the back. He ate quickly in the hopes to get back to his cubicle without any negative interactions but that was obviously too good to be true. He's about to get up and throw out his trash when Chad, the ring leader of people that mess with him walks up to his table and pushes him back down into his chair and anger bubbles up in his chest but outwardly he looked shy, almost frightened.

"I didn't know they let queers into this cafe." He sneers and chuckles thinking he's so funny. Calums hands ball up into fists and he just glares at Chad.

"And I didnt know they let homophobic assholes in here, so I guess we're both learning things today." He snaps back.

"Shut up you freak."

"That was a really good burn Chad, did your mum teach you that one? " Calum scoffs, well aware of the eyes that were on him now. He tries his best at avoiding them though and he attempts to get up out of his seat again.

"You disgust me, you think you're some unique little snowflake because you're in some weird relationship with two people. You're not special you're just a pervert." Chad says getting in Calums face to try and intimidate him.

"Go to hell, you fucking prick." He spits shoving past him and making a beeline for the elevators back up to his floor. He ended up going to the one stall bathroom in the back corner of his floor, and once the door is shut and locked behind him he starts crying, hands pressed to his eyes as the tears flow down his cheeks. It takes him a few minutes to calm himself down, and he was tempted to call you or Luke midst crying wanting to hear a soothing voice but he didn't wanna be a bother.

He goes back to his desk after wiping his face of any tears and pressing a cool paper towel to his cheeks to eliminate the redness in his cheeks from crying. The rest of his day was dull as he finished writing his article he was working on for the magazine. What he truly didn't get was how people were still that closed minded that they would have such a problem with the relationship, and that no one in the office was ever kind enough to stick up for him. He was too scared himself to ever talk to anyone in HR about the problem knowing that if he went up against a guy like Chad, even if something was done, he was the kind of guy to seek revenge.

As soon as the clock hit 5 o'clock he was packing his things preparing to leave the office and head home. He couldn't wait to get home to you and Luke knowing that you'd ease his anxiety and help him relax from the stress of the day. You and Luke were in the kitchen making dinner when you hear the front door open signalling Calum's arrival home and you both look towards the entrance.

"Cal, baby, we're in the kitchen!" You call out in a sing-songy voice. Luke sticks his finger into the pasta sauce you were making and licks it off with a moan of satisfaction, a proud smile on his lips.

"Y/n that's so good." He hums squeezing your hip, but you both frown when Cal still hasn't stepped into the kitchen after a moment. You both step out into the hallway your brows furrowed as you see Calum slumped back against the wall right by the front door and you quickly make your way over to him seeing the small tears streaking down his cheeks.

"Love, what's wrong?" Luke asks, his voice soft and full of concern his hand brushing against one of his cheeks.

"I just, uh, I just had a really tough day at work today." He whispers his voice cracking around the words and it breaks your heart.

"Was it that dickhead, Chuck or whatever his name is?" You ask your voice full of anger and hurt. "God I wish I could kick his ass."

"Yeah, it was him." Calum mumbles chewing on his bottom lip his eyes still closed.

"Why don't you go to someone about this baby? I hate seeing you like this handsome." Luke croons his voice soft and soothing his lips pressing lightly to Calum's cheek kissing away some of the tears.

"I'm too scared, I'm too scared of what he might do to me or to you guys if I got him in trouble at work."

"You shouldn't have to endure this, though sweetheart." You say softly a frown turning down the corners of your lips. "But why don't you come in, get some comfy clothes on and sit down for dinner, Luke and I made spaghetti. Take your mind off of what happened at work, for now." You suggest.

He nods attempting to smile but you can see the pain behind his eyes and you reach up on your tip toes to press a kiss to his lips. You take a hold of his hand walking him into the bedroom while Luke goes into the kitchen to plate up the dinner. You help Cal out of his clothes your fingers brushing over his skin lovingly as each article of clothing is removed and you can see goosebumps begin to form.

"Thank you, sugar. Can I have a minute alone?"

"Y-yeah of course, come out whenever you're ready." You hum leaving the room and he comes out five minutes later in a pair of gray sweats and a well worn in t-shirt.

He grabs a plate of food off the counter in the kitchen joining you and Luke in the living room. All through dinner he's quiet, you and Luke chatting here and there but Calum looked light-years away, his eyes sad and his lips turned down in a frown.

On days when you or Luke felt this crummy you knew what Calum would do, he'd show you lots of extra special attention, drawing you a bath letting you sit between his legs while he stroked his fingers over your skin and placed tender kisses along your neck and shoulders. He was always so good to you and Luke, he was such an attentive lover, always in control, but tonight you thought maybe he needed that special treatment. To have some of that control stripped away and for him to be taken care of and loved upon by you and Luke. After dinner you take Calums plate off the coffee table and you give Lu a look to signal him to follow you into the kitchen.

"Lu, we gotta make him feel good." You whisper, setting the plates down in the sink. "He always takes such good care of us, I think we should take care of him tonight."

"I agree, it's breakin' my heart." Luke whines his eyes glancing into the living room at Calum. "What do you suggest we do?"

"What he usually does for us, draw him a bath and make him feel special." You hum smiling softly. "He deserves it."

"I'll go draw the bath then." Luke says kissing your forehead before going down the hall to your bedroom and moments later you hear the water start to run from the en suite bathroom. You head back into the living room sitting down next to Calum on the couch and you start to play with his hair, softening him up a bit already. Having his hair played with was a weakness of his it made him relax almost instantly.

"Tha' feels nice." Cal mumbles his head turning so that his face is burried in your neck. You smile sadly, leaning in to to press a kiss to the top of his head your fingers tossling his soft curls.

"Luke's drawing us a bath." You hum your voice quiet and soothing, your fingers starting to rub down his shoulders and back feeling the tension he was holding in them. "I want you to relax, and just let yourself be taken care of."

He shakes his head and you can just picture him with pouty lips and sad little eyes. You kiss the top of his head again, rubbing deftly at his shoulders watching his body slowly relax under your touch.

"I'm s'possed to make you guys feel good." He whispers.

"This is a three way street honey, it's our job to make you feel just as good as you do for us all the time. And tonight you deserve it more than ever." You hum gently pulling his face away from your neck so you could look at him. "Will you come with me, to the bath?"

"Yes." He hums simply nodding his head, his cheeks a slight pink, not used to not being the one in control. He follows you down the hall, your fingers interlaced and once you step into your bedroom the fragrance of Luke's favorite bathbomb hits your nose. Luke smiles coyly when he sees you both walk in, he'd already stripped down to his boxers and his cheeks are a cute rosy color.

"It seems my boys blush more than I do." You giggle letting go of Calum's hand to brush your hand over Lukes warm cheek, giving him a quick peck on the lips. "Why don't you get in first Lu, and Cal can sit between your legs."

Luke nods quickly taking off his boxers and stepping into the hot, pink tinted water. You admire him for a second before focusing back on Calum who has pulled his shirt over his head by now and thrown it to the ground and you can't help but stare in awe for a moment, you loved both of them so much but sometimes Calums beauty just took your breath away. You step closer running a hand down the middle of his chest and you lean up on your tip toes taking his face in your other hand.

"I love you so much, Calum." You whisper before pressing your lips to his in a tender kiss. His arms wrap around your waist as he deepens the kiss his body used to controling these moments, but you pull back with a slight smirk on your lips. "I'm in control tonight, mister."

"In that case what should I do now miss?" He asks. You see him actually crack a smile and you feel a burst of happiness knowing that the TLC was already starting to help him.

"Take off your sweats, then get in the bath with Lu." You say kissing his shoulder, and nipping it teasingly.

"I think you're already liking this power trip a little too much." He chuckles, but does as you ask, trying to be as graceful as possible as he gets into the tub, letting out an audible sigh of relief once he's surrounded by the hot water. Luke's arms instantly wrap around Cal's waist fingers brushing over his stomach and forming goosebumps on his skin.

"Whatever happened at work, whatever stress you're dealing with today, I want you to let it go, baby. I want you to relax and focus on every little sensation of pleasure we give to you." Luke whispers in his ear and you stare a little wide eyed because his voice was like nothing you'd ever heard from him before. It definitely caused some heat to pool in your belly, and you bite your lip walking closer to the massive tub you were thankful the house had. Calum shivers and nods his head, his body relaxing back into Luke's chest.

"You're both just so pretty." You coo stepping into the water in front of Cal, straddling his legs so that you were facing him. "I'm the luckiest girl in the world to have both of you."

Luke smiles adorably the ends of his curls a little damp and they stick to his cheeks giving him an ethereal look. He starts pressing soft, chaste kisses down the side of Calums neck his tongue peeking out to lick the expanse of golden brown skin. The reaction this garners from Calum manges to further excite you, he whines low in his throat and bucks his hips upwards just slightly and you smirk proudly. You sit back on your heels watching them for a moment before sliding your hands up Calum's muscular thighs, slowly massaging them as you work your way up and you can feel his muscles relaxing under your touch. Luke has started giving Calum a smattering of hickeys on both sides of his neck and Cal is whimpering quietly his eyes closed blissfully.

"Do you feel good, baby?" You whisper, your hand inching closer to his stiff cock and you can sense his body tensing back up in anticipation.

"Mhmm, y-es, fuck." He moans his hips thrusting up as your hand wraps around the base of him, keeping a loose hold on him. You wear a soft smile as you start pumping up and down his shaft with slow languid movements, keeping your eyes on him and Luke. You keep pumping up and down gradually picking up speed and your grip gets a little tighter making his moans and whines become more and more desperate.

"F-fuck kitten, feels so-Oh fucking shit!" He growls, Luke's left hand joining yours around Calums cock and he begins stroking him in time with you. Calums chest is heaving with heavy breath, his hips are rutting up into both fists and his skin is starting to flush pink all the way down his chest, all indicators that he was going to come soon.

"Oh god, Luke, y/n! Fuck!" He whines his brain muddled by the pleasure the only thing he could think of was you and Luke and how good you were making him feel. You lean in close and capture his lips with yours swallowing his moans as you and Luke keep going, wanting to see him let go. He lets out the most wanton, needy moan you've ever heard, his body going tense for just a split second before he becomes practically boneless in Luke's arms, coming all over his stomach as well as yours and Luke's hands.

"Oh Cal, baby you did so good." You whisper stroking a hand up his stomach, your lips still brushing against his. His only response is a soft hum, his eyes are still closed and he was taking deep breaths to help him come down from the high. "Lu can you finish cleaning him up? I'm gonna go get our robes for us, so we can get comfy."

Luke nods in agreement and you carefully stand up stepping out of the tub not worrying much about the water dripping off of you as you go into the closet in the bedroom grabbing the three fluffy black robes hanging towards the front. You slide yours on before making your way back into the bathroom and you can hear Luke softly crooning out a song you know Calum loves and it melts your heart. Calum looks as though he's asleep but his eyes flutter open slowly when he hears you come back in and you smile down at him. He smiles right back the dazzling one that takes your breath away, just sleepier looking than usual.

"You need help getting out?" You ask, giggling softly and Cal just shakes his head, slowly standing up and stepping out. Luke follows and once you've all gotten comfy in your robes you settle into the giant bed, Calum in the middle and you and Luke on either side, the three of you falling asleep after quick good night kisses.

\------

 

"Okay, remember what we talked about?" Luke asks Calum as you all finish breakfast together. Calum was about to go back to work after the long weekend off and Luke and you had talked to him about going to HR telling them what was going in with Chad and some of the other employees, that what ever they tried to do after that, you'd all handle together.

"Yeah, I'm going to HR as soon as I get there." He hums taking one last bite of lucky charms before pressing a kiss to Lukes lips and one to your forehead. "I'll see you guys tonight, I love you!" He calls out before heading out the front door.


End file.
